Tynyin Fatalis
|image = |names = Blue Fatalis, Ice Fatalis, Blue Fatty, Ice Fatty |titles = The Blue Dragon, The Bringer Of Eternal Winter |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Very Large |habitats = Polar Field |relations = Conquest War Tynyin Fatalis, Solstice Conquest War Tynyin Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Fatalis, White Fatalis |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Ice Pillars |creator = Chaoarren }} "This dragon, went into the depths of the indescribably cold. After many years it emerged, now mutated by training in the ice powers. It is the cold, to the crimson's heat. - Old Wyverian" Tynyin Fatalis is a species of Fatalis that specialises in the ice element. |Monster Icon = |description = "A dragon believed to have been locked in an icy tomb for millennia. It wields ice elements able to ruin the greatest of armors and cracks apart water itself. There are some who foretell it will lock the world in an eternal frozen orb one day."}} Appearance It stands upright most of the time. Its body has the normal Fatalis shape and stance. Along its back and tail are thin pointed spines. It has two large horns pointed downwards behind it. Its scales are a dark blue. The eyes are green with purple pupils. Its underbelly and wings are cyan. (G Rank changes) Its wings gain a misty aura around it, spines encase its two horns and wings. Any wounds inflicted on it now have a white colour. Plus when enraged its chest glows bright blue and a blizzard forms. Behaviour It is more calmer than its three other subspecies and rages the least. Its fire has been replaced with freezing mist and knows how to make the ice erupt into pillars with a yell. Intro Polar Field:(Night) The first thing in view is the moon, clouded by the blistering wind. A dragon like figures glides past it. The hunter moves towards it as the figure moves again. A black dot is seen on it, growing in size. It doesn't take long for the hunter to know what it is. Tynyin Fatalis is viewed from its side gliding towards the hunter and the BGM for Fatalis begins. The hunter dashes away as Tynyin let's out a howl, causing pillars of ice to erupt side by side as Tynyin's enters the area and barely misses the hunter by a dive. Tynyin slams into the ice causing the area to collapse into the pit shape in which the hunters falls down in. The cameras pans out to show the hunter and Tynyin eye to eye and the hunt begins. Attacks Standing *'Ice Ball' Rears its head back and shoots an ice ball directly in front of it. It cannot be blocked. *'Snow Swipe' Slashes with one of its claws creating a white cloud that causes Snowman. *'Summon Pillars' Yells to the ground and causes four pillars of ice to erupt from the ground. White mist is seen where one is going to appear. Getting hit by one causes upswing. *'Frost Gale' Sweeps a white cloud to the side, unlike the powder explosion of black and crimson it moves a while in the direction it was aimed at. *'Body Slam' Slams down to go into all fours mode and can transform the landscape. *'Tail Slam' If anyone is behind it it'll slam its tail down and sweep it left. *'Bite' An attack only done if a hunter is on a platform above it. Chomps quickly to the side but unlike its other brethren it will knock a hunter down and cause immediate sleep. Enraged Only *'Howling Summon' Moves around at bit as it summons six pillars around itself. All Fours *'Ice Ball': Same as the standing one only on all fours. *'Crawl': Moves forward, does minimal damage. Can be used to reach a target directly in front of it. *'Snap And Drag': Dashes forward twice while biting. *'Breath Of Ice': Fires a ice beam across the area in the same way as the regular Fatalis' fire breath. *'Frozen Blast': Charges up an ice ball and fires it directly at the ground causing a large explosion. This will leave a white cloud behind that can inflict snowman. Enraged Only *'Charged Pillar Summon': Tynyin will stay still a moment before five pillars of ice erupt around it. Flying *'Glide': It jumps backwards and glides forwards, instant if trying to reach a far away target. *'Airborne Iceball': Shoots an ice ball across the ground. *'Triple Iceball': If in the sky will fire three ice balls quickly after the other. Enraged Only *'Frozen Blast From The Skies': Charges and fires its ice blast at a player from the skies. Will glide down afterwards. *'Ceiling Collapse': In a similar attack to White Fatalis, it suddenly flies spinning to the polar fields ice ceiling. It smashes right into it, releasing a huge burst of ice and howls, causing ice balls to bombard the entire area for 6 to 10 seconds. In G-rank, these ice balls will also cluster and create Snowman inflicting mist. Tynyin Fatalis does not stay in the air for the duration of the attack, instead divebombing right down after the howl with a heavy pound. The more Tynyin Fatalis does this attack, the more damaged the ceiling becomes, meaning an increasingly greater number of ice balls and duration. G Rank Only Standing *'Body Slam Of Ice': Now when it does its body slam it spreads out a snowman inflicting white cloud and the physical hit now inflicts Iceblight. *'Quick Recoveries': When knocked to its side or does a single snow sweep it will quickly bring its head back up, preventing easy hits to its face. *'Double Snow Sweep': It does its sweep two times when enraged. *'Mist Of Frost': Like how blazing Crimson Fatalis does its heat wave, it gathers white cloud in its wings before unleashing it on hunters to inflict snowman and cause the player to lose stamina faster. All Fours *'Ice Bomb Into Glide': Now when it does its ice blast attack it has a chance to suddenly jump back from the blast and glide into a hunter. *'Aimed Frozen Blast': Tynyin will rush backwards before firing its ice blast at players. It will immediately glide after this. Rage State Its wings and underbelly will turn white, and it will huff icy steam. In G Rank its chest will glow bright blue and the weather will turn harsh making visibility harder. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head (2x), Face wounded then horns cracked. *Wings, Holes torn through webbing. *Chest, Big fleshy crack in the middle. **(G Rank the crack is white instead of a fleshy colour and will drip what looks to be water) Mount Its head is ridden like its other species. Theme Quests High Rank Frozen Wings *Reward: 27450z *Fee: 6580z *Time limit: 50min *Sub quest: None *Client: Polar Watch Guard *Description: "T.t.t.that thing... it did n.n.n.not just t.t.tTEAR THROUGH MY MEN LIKE NOTHING!! I'm not going back there, but if I refuse I'll be out of work! Hunters, please end this beasts fury! G Rank Souls Of Ice *Reward: 44560z *Fee: 16250z *Time limit: 50min *Sub quest: None *Client: Scarlet Mystery Man *Description: "Many consider the flame to be the biggest danger to the land, this threat will make it your ally. Shall you melt the icy soul of this dragon, or become frozen with it for an eternity? Hurry, its awakening is ny! Trivia *In terms of difficulty, it is above Black Fatalis but behind Crimson and White. *The G Rank version of Tynyin is said to be an individual frozen solid for decades. As years past it transformed as it was unconscious. *The name "Tynyin" is a foreign name for "Cold", but the creator has forgotten what language the word was gotten from. *It was in the OldFanon fangame "Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy" where its Ultimate Rank version (Ultimate Rank was a fanon rank higher than G) was fought after the final urgent, Dasamios. It is said the death of Dasamios caused the awakening of the Ultimate Rank version. **Since Tri Frenzy got discontinued on this fanon it is now fought in High and G Rank. Ecology The Tynyin Fatalis is a subspecies of the Fatalis. Its mutation is identical to that of the Crimson Fatalis, they both changed due to its environment. And just like Crimson, its gained new powers, some abilities it gained are also used by Crimson, like enhanced flying. One thing unique about the Tynyin Fatalis is its ice elemental powers, gained through the extreme cold of its habitat. Due to its new powers, all traces of fire from it are completely gone, with it actually gaining weakness it along with the mysterious dragon element. Its scales turned from black to blue and white, its spines turned thinner, its wings gained a ice like reflection, the eyes changed to green with purple pupils and its four horns merged into two large ones. Like the Crimson and White Fatalis it can make a call that brings forth powerful strikes. Tynyin Fatalis doesn't bring its strikes from the sky, but from the ground. With its call pillars of ice will erupt from the ground and crumble in a single second. An explanation for this is that its howl has a pitch and frequency to affect ice and can cause water to erupt and instantly freeze. The Tynyin also can use the ice element to spit ice balls, sweep forward a wave of frost, create a cloud of snow with its claws, breathe a large beam of icy breath and build up an ice ball for an large blast of frost. In their fangs is a unknown liquid that puts victims to sleep in a single bite. Stronger individuals can absorb the cold air through their wings and send out a wave of frost that can freeze a man in seconds with a single flap. Their behaviour is different from other Fatalis as it may examine monsters and hunters alike before deciding they are a threat. Tynyin is also slightly less aggressive than its brethren until provoked. Sometimes in rare cases it may even let someone go free without attack, an action that would be impossible to see from the others. Once it is angered it shows no mercy not unlike the brethren it appeared to be different from in morality, going so far as making its victims slowly freeze to death and hang them from the walls and ceiling of its lair. There is one being the Tynyin Fatalis actually hates beyond all others, the Crimson Fatalis. Legends Tynyin Fatalis has its own legends like the rest of its kind. Doomsday prophets say that a battle between Crimson Fatalis and Tynyin Fatalis would end life on the planet. The scrolls they created say should Tynyin win, it will freeze the seas and then the entire world. turning it into an entirely artic planet. Should Crimson win, it will make every volcano on the planet erupt at once and scorch the earth, transforming the planet into a fiery sphere of flame like during its formation. The Wycadamy and Guild dismiss the scrolls as nonsense, declaring that the two would never meet because of their very different environments and the fact that there would be other Elder Dragons more than powerful enough to prevent it from simply morphing the world. The eyes of Tynyin are said to be enough to traumatize hunters who view into them. The affected first feels themselves leave their own body and transport inside their own mind, where they will then experience horrific visions and noises. Most of these visions involve a victims own life, with one witness stating that she saw her village be destroyed from ice spears raining from the sky with the inhabitants cut to death by a extremely fierce blizzards, and her family killed in front of her by a horrifically deformed Tynyin Fatalis that's didn't seem to only use the ice element, but dragon element seeming mixed in with the ice. The horns of Tynyin Fatalis are told to still have the ability to freeze even when severed. Prolonged viewing of the horn can invoke internal fear and even similar visions to that of its eyes, with headaches being said to be caused when light shines on them. The wings of Tynyin Fatalis are known to freeze water with a single flap, and a single flyby is foretold to freeze the seas solid. Gazing through the wings of Tynyin gives a reflection like ice. But the legends say the reflection will begin to affect the viewers eyes, making them see everything in a blue tint, and bring forth visions of Tynyin Fatalis with glowing purple eyes and an aura of ice and dragon. Staring into the eyes of the vision of Tynyin will result in the nightmarish visions as if one has looked into the actual eye of Tynyin Fatalis. The shell of Tynyin Fatalis does not give any visions to the joy of those wanting to look at it. But legends around it say it can freeze and and all liquid surfaces known. A group of priests recall them throwing a piece of it at an Agnaktor that was causing problems for them. The lava around it turned to stone almost instantly and trapped the Agnaktor and immobilized it. What happened next shattered science. The Agnaktor froze entirely and then melted, making a noise sounding like Tynyin Fatalises roar. Following that all the stone turned to a icy mist and covered the area which made the priests flee. Armor made from the Tynyin Fatalis is recording to bring effects of the other Fatalises, along with plenty of its own. The wearer is said to always feel cold, even when in areas of heat. Ones ears can always hear wind when there's none. Those who sleep with it equipped shall be subjected to nightmares of which they cannot escape and leaves them feeling more tired with every sleep. Prolonged wearers will begin to feel their limbs become stiff and their movements become slower. Eventually the wearer shall become frozen in movement and then, melt in a puddle of water. A bigger threat... Tynyin Fatalises visions are the most talked about of all the legends. People often say they fear the Tynyin Fatalis shown in the nightmares is not the same Tynyin Fatalis that gave them the visions, but something much worse. Rumours say that the Tynyin Fatalis the guild knows is not the one the visions tell of. The High Rank version is said to be a Tynyin that just mutated less than 20 years ago, the G Rank versions being older individuals that are around nearing 100 years of age. And there even is rumours of ones even older than that, some being 1000+ years old. From the information people could get from visions, the Tynyin Fatalis in the visions is a further mutation of it from further residence in the icy locations and learning of new powers. The biggest hint of its abilities is from the vision of the woman from before. The abilities include it learning to use its call to summon ice attacks from the sky like its brethren, creating a blizzard of shards that can cut men to pieces or make them bleed to death, its claws creating waves of air that split the very ground and mostly notably, it using ice with dragon element to create brand new and unique forms of energy attacks never seen from any other monster. Other visions tell of it having a similar looking dragon by its side aiding it and following it wherever it goes. It creating wind gusts that drain blood from slain humans and monsters and adsorbs it into its wounds and freezes said blood with help of dragon element to repair even parts broken and severed off it. The Guild fears this dragon is real and categorized the dragon of being put with the danger levels with the Conquest War Black and Crimson Fatalises. But only one has seen the worst... Dragon God Of Ice That one managed to receive a vision of the Conquest War Tynyin Fatalis, and ended up going even further beyond the original vision for looking into the glowing purple eyes of it. The deep vision was of something deep within the earth, deep enough for one to expect a lava canyon there. But there wasn't, it was a temple, a temple made out of pure ice. The vision cut to what appeared to be a throne, next to it appearing to be ice, wind and dragon floating midair, and the scariest part. Upon the throne was a dragon whose body was reflecting like ice, to almost blinding levels. The only thing visible beyond that was its bright pure white eyes outglowing the shine of its body. Then suddenly the wings uncurl and the dragon roars, creating a self made blizzard from the flap alone and then its body creates a white flash, causing the vision to end. Experts who listened to this claim should this dragon exist also, it would be a Solstice Conquest War level monster. Its made even worse by the fact that the fact that the other two SCW Fatalises could only get that powerful via resurrection that renews and enhances their power. The main prediction of people is that its age is likely to be in the millions and it really could be capable of freezing the world should it leave its temple... Gallery File:Tynyin Fatalis Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Fanon icon by TheElusiveOne Credits *'Rathalosaurus rioreurensis': Created the picture for Tynyin Fatalis. *'TheElusiveOne': Created a Fanon icon for Tynyin Fatalis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Chaoarren